legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wertys761
Wertys761 (AKA Wertys, Wert, The Grand Waffle, Werty Potter, Wartys, or Wart, for fun) is a popular Legend on the LEGO Message Boards with 25,373+ posts and 7 studs. History He joined the LEGO Message Boards on March 26th, 2007. He started off mainly in the News Forum and grew from there. He is well known in the Message Boards Forum, LEGO News Forum, Star Wars Forum, MLN Band forum, and many more. He is in the Top 3 for most topics made on the MBs. His most popular topics are The MB Cafe (The ultimate place to PARTY!) and the "Stormtrooper HQ". He was once confused for a user named _wertys761 who is "Wertys' biggest fan". She was a girl who thought Wertys was a fun guy. This caused a lot of confusion and made Wertys very annoyed because people were confusing him for a girl. Wertys has gone in and out of temporary inactivity and retirement. He is currently active, but has plans to very soon retire for good. He created a topic called "Wertys Wall of Words" as a topic for people to contribute to his speech, but it was rejected numerous times and so he posted it on this Wiki. Wertys first posts were made in the Castle Forum. His first topic was Create-A-Knight in that forum. His first HQ was the Skeletons HQ. In July 2012, he claimed he was going to retire soon, after he reached Legend. Even with many people upset about it, in late August, his retirement speech began to be posted part by part. In the finally part, he claimed the entire retirement to be a prank or a joke. Some users thought it genius, others told him in a joking way to never do it again, and some users got very upset at Wertys and started writing mean songs and messages, but this stopped when legobrickelijah wrote a speech, causing many users to apologize. In majority, it is claimed to be one of the biggest pranks in MB History. Details Wertys is considered an MB Legend, a roleplayer, an MLN Band User, and a Wiki Member. Wertys has the record for most posts in one day with 762. This was during a Mod Party, though. Wert's avatar is a minifigure with black sunglasses and a pirate hat. Wertys13900.png|Wertys as a Maniac Another Weird Thing.jpg|Wertys when he was an Old Timer Wertys Craftsman.png|Wertys when he was a Craftsman Wertys_ARTISAN.png|Wertys as an Artisan His current signature is: ❏❐❑❒❏❐❑❒✪✪\/\/∑®†¥§✪✪❏❐❑❒❏❐❑❒ Founder of LEGO43V3R•••2nd of The Final Guard Beliefs Wertys believes that all users should be treated equally. Whether joined two minutes ago, or have bee around for years, everyone should get the same attention and respect. Wertys helps to cut down spam, by trying to help out in forums. He's 2nd in-command of the Final Guard, an elite group to solve problems and help users on the MBs. Wertys also believes that newbies should be helped and treated respectfully, if we want them to stay. "Put yourself in the newbie's shoes. Imagine discovering the MBs for the first time. You make a topic, and you're very proud of it, in the MB Forum. Then, an Old Timer hops in, and says its spam. That wouldn't make you feel too good. Next thing you know, this new user is gone before he even makes a second post. He could've been a great user, he could've been an MB Legend that could've changed the MBs forever. Treat newbies right, and help them out." Fun Facts *Wertys loves waffles. In fact, his nickname "The Grand Waffle" was formed because of his love for waffles. His MB term "ROFL WAFFLE" was created in the same manner as a form of "ROFL". *Wertys is half-Italian. *His username "Wertys761" was inspired by the VeggieTales character "Qwerty", but he misspelled it at the time. *He created his account while on a vacation. *His signature "––––\/\/∑®†¥§––––" won him many awards in the Brickys. *When he was an early Maniac with less than 15,000 posts, and JohnnyNeutron was a late Maniac with over 21,000 posts, they created a race. They were racing to Legend. It was supposed to be a joke, because Wertys wasn't technically supposed to be able to make 9,000 posts and beat JN. However, since JN went inactive, Wertys ended up winning the race a year or two later. See also *Wertys761 (His userpage on this wiki) Category:Wiki Members Category:MB Legends Category:Legend Category:Great Articles Category:MLN Band User Category:Users Category:7 studs Category:2007 Category:Active